1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to plating or paint racks. In one of its aspects, the invention relates to an adjustable rack from which can be adjusted to accommodate different types of articles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Racks to hang work in the process of painting or plating are conventionally welded together and non-adjustable. It was consequently necessary to have a variety of differently sized racks when a variety of differently sized work were to be plated.
Adjustable work hangers previously known are disclosed in the U.S. Pat. to Bagdon et al, No. 3,029,952, issued Apr. 17, 1962. The Bagdon reference discloses a work hanger which has key holes throughout the length of the hanger. Cross arms are attached to the rack by use of lugs fitting through and interconnecting with the narrow portion of the key hole. S-hooks may be located on the notches on the cross arm or through the apertures in the cross arm.